


Move Over, Kid

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Logan's a good daddy, Olivia's adorable, Tired as hell though, and DAMN those are terrible work hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3348899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan just wants to go to bed, but his nine-month-old daughter has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Move Over, Kid

Logan stepped into the house, tired and ready for bed. He hoped he could get sleep though, but the chances were slim.  
  
You smiled at your husband as he walked to your bedroom. You kissed his cheek.  
  
"How was work?"  
  
"Long. Tiring."  
  
You kissed his cheek again, "Well, Olivia is in bed now. She's been down for about twenty minutes, so I'd say you're in the clear."  
  
Logan hugged you when you finished getting ready for work. Because of his long hours (7:00 in the morning to 9:00 at night) you had to take the night shift at your job so you could care for your nine month old baby girl during the day, but Logan only had to work five days a week, allowing you sleep days.  
  
"I love you baby. I'll see you at around five." You kissed your husband and picked up your purse, leaving your loves behind.  
  
Logan looked down at his clothes and immediately took off his red flannel. He grabbed a towel and headed to the en suite, scrubbing off all the dirt and smell he accumulated over the course of the day.  
  
Just as he started washing his hair he heard the faintest sound of crying. He sighed and washed his hair quickly, almost getting conditioner in his eyes as he did. He shut off the water and dried off, the crying more pronounced. He threw on a pair of shorts before rushing to the nursery.  
  
Olivia was standing up, using the bars of her crib for support. She had tears leaking out of her big brown eyes and down her cute little face, prompting Logan to walk up to her. He looked down at his daughter.  
  
"You, are supposed to be asleep."  
  
Olivia just kept crying, screaming a little as she did.  
  
Logan groaned and wiped his eyes, turning on the lamp next to her crib, a dim light around the room. They used it on the nights she was afraid of the dark, which was about every other night. Logan snorted as he thought of that. Only his kid…  
  
He looked back down at his baby, leaning down to her level. She kept crying, her father's presence alone not doing anything for her.  
  
Logan smirked, "You don't even have tears, baby. Go to sleep."  
  
He picked her up and laid her down, but the second he let go she popped back up and continued screaming.  
  
"Olivia, go to sleep."  
  
Olivia just continued on with what she was doing, stomping her little feet.  
  
Logan groaned, "Liv, Daddy's tired. Do we really need to do this?"  
  
She screamed in response.  
  
"Baby girl, please. Go to sleep. Daddy is tired, he had a long day and just wants to go to sleep. Please, baby girl, please." He pleaded.  
  
She jumped up and down a few times, her tantrum grating Logan's last nerve. He bit his tongue and picked her up, moving her to the edge of her crib, "Watch out, kid."  
  
She gripped the bars and watched as her father climbed in with her, her screaming softening a little bit.  
  
Logan laid down as much as he could, curling his legs a bit. Olivia's interest was peaked as she got down on her knees and crawled over to him. He opened his arms and she practically flung herself onto him, draping herself across his torso. She cried into his stomach, her left hand on his chest and her right on his side.  
  
Logan rubbed her back, "Love you too bub."  
  
She calmed down, her crying stopping. Logan waited for a while, her breathing still not evening out quite yet. Just as he thought she was asleep (he felt drool on his bare stomach) he contemplated how the hell he was going to get out without waking her.  
  
He sat up a bit, causing Olivia to perk her head up immediately. Her big eyes were wide awake again and staring into the eyes of the man she inherited hers from. Logan sighed and laid back the way he was, Olivia laying back down on him.  
  
"Go to sleep Olivia. It's gotta be around eleven by now, which means it's way past your bed time."  
  
She looked over at him, her eyes full of adoration.  
  
He smiled a bit, "Daddy doesn't have work tomorrow, you can be with me all day. I'll even let you cuddle with me." He bargained.  
  
Logan gently played with her curly brown hair, watching his baby. She was a cutie, that was for sure, especially in her yellow footie pajamas. She nuzzled her head into his stomach, her eyes closing.  
  
Eventually an hour went by and Logan felt himself slipping, ready for bed himself. He figured it was safe now to get out of the crib, especially before he broke it. It was strong, built by Tony Stark, but an adamantium-filled man couldn't be good for it...  
  
He moved slowly and carefully, shifting Olivia just as slowly and carefully. He got to sit up all the way, Olivia still fast asleep. He smiled a little and leaned down to kiss her soft cheek, ready to climb out…  
  
That is, until he grabbed the edge of the crib.  
  
Olivia sat up instantly and started crying as she saw her father attempting to leave. Logan slouched down a bit and she tackled him into a hug, her little arms unable to wrap around his broad shoulders. He sighed and kissed her cheek as she wailed into his ear.  
  
He laid down on his side and set Olivia in front of him. They both stared at each other and her crying stopped again, her body still shaking a bit as she hiccuped. Logan put his finger to his mouth in a shushing manner and smiled at her.  
  
She stopped crying and Logan took her creamy yellow baby blanket, draping it over her and and his arm. He kissed her forehead and watched as she fell asleep again.  
  
This time he was smart in how he had her fall asleep. Now once she was out he could… climb out easily and… go… to bed…  
  
Logan yawned and closed his eyes. He'd just rest his eyes until she was asleep…  
  
xXx  
  
You walked in the house silently. You were tired and ready to go to bed, but first you had to check and see if your early riser was awake and hungry.  
  
You set down your purse and changed into one of your husband's shirts and a pair of basketball shorts you always wore to bed. You then looked to your bed once you realized there was no snoring.  
  
"Logan?" You whispered.  
  
You didn't see his sleeping form on the bed. As a matter of fact, it hadn't been touched since you made it yesterday morning!  
  
You furrowed your brow and left your room. Where the hell did your husband go?  
  
You quietly walked to the nursery. First Olivia, then Logan.  
  
You opened the door and smiled, letting out a soft, "Aww…"  
  
There he was, right in your baby's crib, both of them sound asleep as they cuddled. Logan wasn't one to cuddle very much with her, always afraid the occasional nightmare would happen and he'd accidentally skewer his precious baby…  
  
You hurried to grab your phone and took a picture as the sun started to come up. You saved it as your wallpaper and leaned in the crib, kissing both of their noses, which twitched in the exact same manner.  
  
You chuckled and turned off the lamp before going to your own bed.  
  
He wouldn't say it, but he loved being a father more than anything in the world.


End file.
